Body Armour and Missile Proof Glass ONE SHOT
by Gumdrop147
Summary: My version of Bella's reaction to her "before car" at the start of Breaking Dawn. Rated T for a tiny bit of language. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM!!!**

**AN: Okay, so after re-reading Breaking Dawn, I thought Bella's reaction to her "before car" wasn't what I was expecting.**

**So here is my version!**

**EPOV**

I sighed to myself as I pushed away from my piano, usually it calmed me. Just to lose myself in music was something I normally craved, though there _was _something I was craving but it certainly wasn't music.

Bella had claimed an afternoon to herself much to my displeasure; I assumed she was still upset over her "gift". After her tiger- kitten tantrum I thought it would take at least five minutes before she accepted it sighing and complaining that she didn't need fancy cars, though I was wrong.

It had been two days since we had spoken directly; I had still climbed through her bedroom window last night. Though she had already been asleep, something that was abnormal for my Bella.

I heard a car come down the drive, assuming it was Carlisle coming back from the hospital early I didn't bother to look and see who it was. It wasn't until I heard the car door outside slam that I knew that it couldn't possibly be Carlisle, as like the rest of us Cullen's he took great pride in his car and certainly wouldn't be slamming his door in fear of damaging it.

A sweet scent suddenly reached my senses, a sweet, floral scent with a hint of strawberries. Bella.

I bounded down the stairs to find Emmett and Bella standing the hall, Emmett seemed to be in hysterics; his laugh causing the house to vibrate. I turned my gaze to Bella and was surprised to find her features angry, not just angry but furious.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked punching Emmett's arm as I passed him on my way to her before wrapping my arms around her waist. She was trembling, but whether it was from my touch or her anger I wasn't sure.

Emmett's laughter ceased and I turned my head to see him staring at us with excitement shining in his eyes.

"Edward," Bella spoke up her voice icy

"Yes?" I asked warily hoping this wasn't about the car.

"Go and sit on the couch please." She told me shrugging out of my embrace.

I did as I was asked but froze when I heard Emmett begin to chuckle, I turned around prepared to spring on him and knock him to the ground. Bella beat me to it though.

"You too Emmett," was all she said.

He baulked, before following me to the couch and throwing himself down.

_This is going to be funny._

I looked at him incredulously. He knew what this was about and I didn't!

_Get ready for the tiger-kitten Eddie boy! _

Before I could make any sense of his thoughts Bella was suddenly in front of us.

"JASPER!" She yelled unnecessarily he would be able to hear her if she whispered.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Inside voice remember!" Emmett teased.

"Love, what is this about?" I asked ignoring Emmett but suddenly Jasper came strolling down the stairs.

"What are you so angry about?" he asked Bella, she glared at him before she pointed at the couch.

"Sit," She snarled.

He smirked at her obviously her emotions were giving her away about something, before he sat himself next to me.

Alice suddenly sprinted down the stairs skidding into the living room and plopping herself in an armchair.

Bella who wasn't expecting any sudden movements gasped before recovering and looked at Alice,

"I'm not missing this for anything!" She sang.

Emmett and Jasper both snickered beside me, while I wished for the umpteenth time I could read Bella's mind.

Bella's glare reached us and she placed her hands on her hips, eyes blazing and face bright red. For a human she looked terrifying even to three vampires. With the laughter dying out beside me I knew that they agreed.

_Damn, she looks furious. _

_Her emotions are out of control, what possibly could make her this angry at the three of us?_

"Does anyone want to tell me whose idea it was to get me a car that has Body armour? _Four thousand pounds of body armour, _along with missile proof glass!" she screamed.

The three of us were frozen in place, Bella had never blew up at us before not even me who had given her plenty of reasons to do so. Nearly getting her killed at least three times would be plenty of reason to scream at me.

I was the first to speak,

"Bella, Love-"

"DONT, "Bella Love" me Edward," she hissed "Just tell me who it was!"

Simultaneously my so called "brothers" pointed at me while Alice snickered from her chair.

Bella flashed her eyes to me, I had never seen this angry not even when we were arguing over our still lopsided compromise.

"Love, I can explain-" I started

"Yes," She snarled "Please do."

"I simply wanted you to be safe, you're much more destructible than the rest of us at the moment," I told her wincing slightly at the end .

Bella's features softened slightly "Edward, How much trouble am I going to get into in Forks?"

_Believe me kid, there's plenty of trouble around Forks, falling in love with a vampire, hanging around with werewolves, riding motorcycles. How come you get all the fun!_

I hissed at Emmett before I stood up and wrapped my arms around my Bella again, relieved when she relaxed into me.

"I'm sorry for making you angry, Love."

Bella sighed before she rested her head on my chest and wrapped her own arms around me, I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"No, I'm sorry for overreacting. I should know by now you tend to go slightly over the top when it comes to my safety."

_Huh, slightly!_

I glared at Alice.

"Is that it?!" Emmett suddenly burst out, "Are you sure you don't want me to get a few punches in there?"

"I'll help!" Jasper spoke up.

"If I could hiss at you right now, I would so do it!" Bella told them tightening her grasp on me.

Alice danced across the room and tugged Bella out of my grasp. "We have wedding plans to sort out, Edward. Go and play with Emmett and Jazz! Now Bella, do you like eggshell or white? Oh! I know! Great choice, I completely agree!"

Bella twisted her head round mouthed "Help Me!" before she was led out of the room.

I turned around to face my brothers,

"So my "brothers", who's idea was it to blame me?" I snarled

Emmett and Japer looked at each other before bolting it out of the room. I chuckled once before racing out of the room myself, it was time for some payback.

AN:

So I hoped you liked it!

Maybe you could leave me a review telling me just how much you liked it!

Bye for now!


End file.
